The Great Penguin Force -- By: Czianne Ravelo Fabrero
Scene I: Penguins HQ Skipper: We don't have new missions, Kowalski options. Kowalski: We could go back to A.E.F.I for new missions. Skipper: Great, how are we going to go there without being seen? Private: We can go to the shortcut. Skipper: Great idea young Private. Scene II: A.E.F.I Agent O: Welcome back to the Antarctic Elite Forces Initiative, Skipper. Skipper: So how do we do? Agent L: Well Skipper according to our map Dr. Blowhole's henchmen are trying to melt the Arctic to flood the entire world. Skipper: Got it! Agent P: You are going to stop his henchmen in Australia but be careful! Skipper: Why? Scene III: The Sea Skipper: Come on men! Avoid being sea sick! Private: I can't stop puking! Kowalski: Were here! Kowalski makes one last puke. Scene IV: Australian Beach Skipper: Kowalski, scan! Kowalski: They're close! Skipper: Rico! Rico regurgitates weapons. Kowalski: They're getting closer! Skipper: Hit them with everything you got! Private: Got it sir! All: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skipper hits 5 kangaroos in a row. Kowalski and Private hits 28 kangaroos in a row but one of them gets hit. Rico uses a smoke bomb to distract them. Rico hits 15 kangaroos. Kangaroos do kangaroo pile. Team finishes them all. Skipper: Rico! Rico destroys a door with a crowbar. Scene V: Outhouse (which is very big in the inside) Skipper: Where are you!? Private: Look! Blowhole: (On TV) That was the beginning Skipper! You haven't seen the last of me! And oh yes, prepare for a greater attack with lobsters and kangaroos! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scene VI: Australia Private: Um sir? Skipper: (Looking) What the? Private: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Skipper: Kowalski, options? Kowalski: Um Run?! Skipper: Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scene VII: Sea Private: Sir, they have jet skis! Skipper: Rico Rico: Roger that sir! Rico regurgitates 4 guns with daggers which looks like their swords Skipper: Take em' out boys! Kowalski shoots 2 lobsters. Rico regurgitates a dynamite and throws it against 1 Kangaroo and 2 Lobsters' jet skis Skipper: Dynamite? How are we going to insert that! Rico: It can insert dynamite sir. Skipper: Oh well! Fire! Skipper fires with dynamite and also the team fired. Private: Were' out of ammo! Skipper: Daggers! Kowalski! Recon! Kowalski: I can't see it! Skipper: Zoom it! Kowalski: (Zooming) We're close! Skipper: Activate super sea speed! Kowalski: Activate! Scene VIII: The Sea Everyone: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Scene IX: Antarctica Everyone: OUCH! Skipper: Run for your life! Everyone: Ah!!!!!!!! Scene X: A.E.F.I Skipper: We are under attack! Agent P: Say what?! Skipper: Check the radar! Agent P: Agent L! Agent L: Got it! Agent L is scanning. Scene XI: Antarctica Skipper: Oh great! (Camera zooms out and shows all the agents tied up) Private: How can we escape? Skipper: Rico! Rico: Kablamo! Kowalski: We could use the teleporter. Skipper: How? Kowalski: We need some tools! Skipper: Rico! (Cuts to the finished teleporter) Skipper: Let's go! Scene XII: Doctor Blowhole's HQ Skipper: It's over Blowhole! Blowhole: Well, face my robot! Rico: Fire in the hole! BOOM! Skipper: Burn it! Kowalski: We should blow up the fuse! Private: I'll do it! Private: You are dead! Blowhole: You haven't seen the last of Dr. Blowhole! Mwahahahahaha! Skipper: Oh yeah baby! Computer: SELF DESTRUCT MODE ACTIVATED! Skipper: Run! THE END! ---- Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom